Conrete Angel
by Snap on Smile
Summary: oneshot songfic by Martina McBride. kagome is a young girl who lives with her adusive mother. she lives everyday with bruises and wishes she was never born. when a boy moves in next door can things change for the better?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or concrete angel by Martina McBride **

**I also know that Souta is Kagome's younger brother, but not in my fic. **

**And no, Inuyasha is NOT a paedophile. He cares for kagome like a little sister.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A six year old Kagome opened the front door to her house and walked out. Closing it quietly so she wouldn't wake her sleeping mother, she ran across the yard and down the shrine stairs.

When she reached the bottom she slowed her pace and began walking slowly towards school.

**She walks to school with a lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back;  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace;  
oh**

Kagome didn't particularly like school, most of the kids teased her because she wore the same clothes almost every day, she only had two dresses and one sweater. She had learnt from an early age how to hand wash her clothes, and how to pack her own lunch. Her mother rarely did these things for her.

She remembered a time when her father and older brother had been alive, how her mother had been so different to how she was now. Her mother had loved her, cared for her.

Not now.

There was a horrible accident. Her father had been out giving Souta a driving lesson when a man fell asleep at the wheel of his car and crashed into them. The fuel from their car ignited and they were killed instantly.

When Kagome reached school she smiled brightly and looked around at all the mothers and fathers kissing their children goodbye. How she wished that she could have something like that.

She didn't just want any mother to love her; she wanted her old mother back. The one who laughed with her, who held her when she cried and who tucked her in every night and made sure her room was monster free.

She was young but somewhere inside her, she knew that mother was never coming back.

**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm,  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born; **

In class Kagome always sat by herself and rarely took her sweater off. On the rare occasions she did the kids pointed and whispered to each other, and the teacher worried quietly to herself. Kagome seemed like such a happy child, always smiling in class and answering questions. But in the play ground she just watched the other kids play. She wasn't included at all in their games and she wondered what she could have done wrong.

She always used to play with Souta when he wasn't busy; he said she was really fun to play with. These kids never invited her to play; they didn't give her a second thought. She was different, and they knew it. They didn't like her because she was different.

More often then not she wished she had never been born, if she hadn't, then she wouldn't have to go through the beatings from her mother.

One day as kagome sat on her bench all by herself, watching the other kids play, the teacher watched her through the window.

"Inuyasha" she called softly to the boy behind her "Inuyasha, I want you to talk to her."

"Why can't you do it?" the boy asked sullenly. "I don't want to baby sit some kid"

"She won't open up to me Inuyasha. She doesn't need a teacher, she needs a friend"

"get some brat her own age to be her friend?" he suggested

"Inuyasha" she sighed "She's different, she's like you…they…they don't like her, they don't know why she's different, but they know that she's too different to be like them. All I'm asking is you try"

"Fine" the boy huffed and walked out the room

"Hey there" Inuyasha said to kagome as he stood by the bench she was sitting on "Can I join you?"

Kagome blinked up at him, then smiled "Sure"

Inuyasha sat down and looked around himself, he then looked at her and saw the she was staring at "watcha starin at?" he asked

"Your ears" she said simply. He twitched one of the furry appendages atop his hair and she giggled. "There funny"

"Keh" he huffed "how old are you anyways?"

"I'm six" kagome smiled a gapped tooth smile in pride.

Inuyasha smiled back

"How old are you?" she asked him.

"Sixteen"

"Your ooooooooold" kagome said staring up at him.

Smirking he leaned down and whispered to her "im actually over 500 years old"

"liar!" she accused pointing at him

"No, I really am. Im a half demon, I live for a very long time."

Kagome and Inuyasha chatted for a little while longer until the bell went and kagome hopped off the bench.

She looked down at the ground and scuffed her feet "I'm really glad you want to be my friend inu" she mumbled

"I'm glad to be your friend" he responded and ruffled her hair "watcha say I walk you home today?"

Kagome beamed up at him and nodded her head vigorously, she rushed forward and hugged Inuyasha tightly around the waist before turning around and running off to her class.

**Through the wind and the rain,  
she stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
but her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. **

**Concrete Angel **

When school finished, kagome ran to the front gates of the school and found Inuyasha waiting for, just like he said he would be.

She smiled happily and grabbed his hand, walking off towards her home. As they walked kagome chatted happily and told him in minute detail about her day.

It was quite a walk from the school grounds to kagome's house and Inuyasha thought of what her teacher had said earlier. How she always arrived and left school alone.

'She makes this long walk to school all by herself every day? Anything could happen to her. I know her mother must be upset about what happened to her husband and son, but that's no reason to neglect her daughter.'

Kagome's teacher happened to be his sister in law. Inuyasha lived with his brother and his brother's wife. Him and his brother were not really close, but when their mother and father offered them the house they owned near the shrine grounds they both accepted. It would mean Sesshomaru was closer to his wife where she lived in the city, and Inuyasha would be closer to school.

Tonight would be their first night staying in the shrine.

"It's hot isn't it inu?" kagome asked breaking into his thoughts

"Yea, why don't you take off your jumper? Ill hold it" he offered

She smiled that gapped tooth smile at him and pulled the faded blue jumper over her head.

"Here you go inu" she said and handed the jumper to him. He began to smile at her till it turned into a confused scowl as he caught sight of the bruises lining her arms.

Grabbing kagome gently by the shoulder he turned her towards him. "Kagome, kagome who gave you those?" he asked indicating her bruised arms.

She glanced down at her arms frowning "The monster in my room" she whispered

"kagome who's the monster?"

"I don't know who she is" kagome cried. She pulled her arms free of Inuyashas grip and ran.

He didn't follow. He knew she lived in the shrine. He'd keep an eye on her room from his room and find out who was doing this to her.

'She's just an innocent kid' he thought. 'how the fuck could anyone do something like that to her? She's so sweet'

Inuyasha was in a foul mood when he arrived at the house him and his brother were to share

Instantly he went to the left side of the house, the one that faced the shrine and he searched for a room he could occupy that would give him a good view of the whole shrine.

Finally he found one that was directly opposite a window into a plain white room with a small white bed and children's toys.

'This must be kagome's room. Perfect' he thought.

Later, after Inuyasha had eaten dinner with his brother (take out, neither of them were great cooks) he walked back to his room and noticed that kagome's light was on. Without turning his on he walked to the window and pulled it open.

"hey kagome" he called to her through her open window

"Inu" she smiled at him and came to the window "im sorry about before" she mumbled

"Don't even worry about it" he smiled and they talked for a while before kagome looked at the little clock on her bedside table.

"I have to go to bed now inu, or my mummy will be mad." She said and walked over to a little light at the side of her bed. Flicking it on she walked over to her bedroom light and flicked it off.

She gave one last wave to Inuyasha then climbed into bed and hugged her tattered little bear close.

"Goodnight kagome" Inuyasha said softly

"Goodnight Inuyasha" she replied before he shut his window and went back down stairs

**Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
the neighbours hear but they turn out the lights;  
a fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
when morning comes it will be too late**.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had moved the beds from where they had left them in the enormous living room to the rooms they had chosen to stay in and Inuyasha was now just settling down to sleep.

He climb slowly into his bed, that he had positioned close to the window so he could have an easy view across to kagome.

'I don't care if this sounds a little creepy. Something's happening here and it's not good, she needs to be protected.'

He had just started drifting off to sleep around midnight when there was a bang from the room next door as the door flew open and he heard kagome cry out in fear.

**Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. **

**Concrete Angel**

"Inuyasha" kagome yelled as a woman who looked like her came into her room and dragged her out of bed. Inuyasha watched as the woman threw kagome to the ground and moved over to the window, pulling it and the curtains closed.

Inuyasha stared, frozen with horror as he heard muffled yelling and crying from kagome's room and watched the silhouette of this woman he presumed to be her mother beating her.

It only took Inuyasha seconds to snap out of his stunned daze and become enraged. With a feral snarl he yelled to Sesshomaru to get his ass up there and then vaulted out the window and onto kagome's window sill.

He hastily threw open the window and landed inside kagome's room. Looking at the woman beating kagome he grabbed her by the back of her dress and threw her out the door of kagomes room.

He then scooped kagome up and jumped out her window, back into his.

Sesshomaru was waiting in his room and told Inuyasha he had called the police, and would make sure the woman didn't leave the house before they came.

Inuyasha thanked him and ran down stairs. Once outside he kept running.

'I have to get her to a hospital' he thought desperately. 'She was being hit so hard, her body won't hold out for long.' Again he was filled with rage at the memory of the woman standing above kagome.

Inuyasha finally arrived at the hospital and kagome was instantly rushed to the ER.

All he had to do now was wait.

Many police officers came to ask him questions, and he answered them as patiently as he could till finally, they left.

Sesshomaru arrived around 1am and told Inuyasha that the police had arrested the woman, who was in fact kagome's mother.

Around 2am a doctor came out and approached Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

He looked sadly at Inuyasha "are you the young man who brought her here?" he questioned, when Inuyasha nodded he continued. "im afraid there is nothing more we can do for her. She has stabilised but…it will be a miracle if she makes it through the night, her wounds are so sever."

Inuyasha dropped into one of the plastic chairs that were in the waiting room and started blankly at the wall. He thought he felt the beginnings of tears.

Sesshomaru came up to him and lay a hand over his shoulder.

"may we see the girl?" he requested.

The doctor nodded and began leading the way. Slowly Inuyasha rose to follow them.

Finally they reached the room that kagome was in and they saw her battered state.

She had cuts and bruises all over her small arms and face, the doctor had told him they had managed to stop the internal bleeding, but the damage had been done.

Inuyasha collapsed onto the floor and leant his head beside hers on the hospital bed.

'I couldn't protect her…how could someone do this to such a small sweet girl?' he thought bitterly. "I'll stay with her" he said out loud to Sesshomaru. "She deserves to have someone with her when she wakes up"

Sesshomaru nodded but looked at his brother sadly. "She won't wake up Inuyasha." He said quietly, the swept out the room.

'if there is a god, then he had better make sure she lives'

**A statue stands in a shaded place,  
An angel girl with an upturned face;  
Her name is written on a polished rock,  
A broken heart that the world forgot**.

"Do you know who this grave is for?" Inuyasha asked a small girl standing next to him

"No" the little girl replied looking at the small statue of an angel

"This is your mother's grave." He said softly

The little girl looked up at him in surprise.

"Really?" she asked softly.

"Really." He replied "See there are your brother's and your father's graves." He pointed a little off to the side

The little girls eyes began to water and Inuyasha scooped her up into his arms.

"Don't cry kagome. Your mum is with Souta and you dad now, she's gunna be happy."

"Like she used to be?" she asked staring up at with watery eyes.

"yes kagome, just like she used to be."

Inuyasha stood with kagome in front of the small grave stones as she prayed to her family. When she was done Inuyasha took hold of her hand.

"C'mon kagome lets go home."

**Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. **

**Concrete Angel**

Inuyasha's parents had adopted kagome when they heard what had happened to her. She had become Inuyasha's little sister by law and she couldn't have been happier.

Every day Inuyasha would make the long trip to school with her on his back.

"Now, what are you going to do today?" Inuyasha asked kagome once they reached school.

"I'm going to make lots of new friends." She said proudly

"Yes, and then what did mum and dad say you could do?"

"I can invite them over to play and you'll walk us all home?"

"Exactly, now go on, or your gunna be late."

Kagome hugged him tightly and ran off to her class, smiling brighter then she had in a long time.

Inuyasha watched her go and he smiled himself.

'I'm just glad that everything worked out.' He thought smiling slightly before walking off towards his side of the schools area.

**The end**

**R & R please. **

**If I get enough reviews ill write a second one where kagome is older.**


End file.
